Fragments of What Used to Be
by LilithDelphinium
Summary: Take heed, the tale of Hades' and Persephone's daughters are no light tales. Though full of wonder and adventure, they contain sorrow and tragedy in their midst. (This is a story written between two friends, so the writing styles of both sisters are different.)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We do not own Greek Mythology or Harry Potter just the characters Lilith and Aristeia! Have fun reading!

Every new god or goddess has their own story.

"Many eons ago, back when the world was new!" Calliope sings out. "And when the earth was-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Melpomene waves her hands in front of her while Clio clamps a hand down on her mouth. "Wrong story!"

"Although I wouldn't mind hearing that story again," Thaila wiggles her eyebrows.

"Alright, alright." Melpomene says. "It's time to begin the right story. Come, little children, I'll take thee away into a story of magic," She sings, and the lyrics swirl around and form scenery full of loss and sadness.

"Push!" Yelled the six mighty voices of Hera, Hecate, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon and Zeus.

It took the combined strength of the six siblings to capture and lock away the hysterical form of the mad king and father. Kronos laughed at his children's attempts to lock him away forever. Before being sealed into the pits of Tartarus he called out to them, "Be warned! This the not the last you have seen of me!" He screamed.

Gaea laughed in the background. "Yes," She mocked. "We will return. One of you carries fragments of us with you and one day they will be released, and we will rise once again."

The siblings turn to each other with astonishment and a little fear. Could it really be possible that one of them possessed fragments of the tyrants?

. . . . .

Many years and children later, the siblings had forgotten the dire warning left by the Titans. With all of the siblings but one having children, they suspected their father was just trying to scare them after his defeat.

However, today was not a day of fear but of celebration. The last of the siblings was getting married and the whole of Olympus was abuzz with the talk of the eldest sibling most like his father finding a wife who was willing to reside in the dark depths of the Underworld. Today, they gathered for the binding of the hearts of Hades King of the Underworld and Persephone goddess of spring.

After many happy years together ruling over the Underworld, the two discovered that soon their family of two would grow. The King and Queen of the Underworld were expecting!

What they were not expecting, however, were twins. Nor were they expecting that the fragment of Kronos and Gaea would carry over to _their_ children. But it was impossible to miss.

_They made true on their promise. _Hades thought. _The twins look just like them; what if they end up just like them? Can we risk keeping them if they'll be our downfall?_

Hades wasn't proud of these thoughts, especially when he turned to the two twins and saw the bright smiles on their gurgling faces. He walked closer and watched as their forms changed completely. A form all their own. He knew he could never be rid of the two girls that took his breath away.

But it isn't until the two girls start to grow into their own personalities that they realize the twins are both identical and stark contrasts to each other at the same time. It can drive the two parents up the roof and into the mortal realm.

Lilith is Hades' favorite because she inherited the most traits from him. Both of them favor staying in the Underworld. Lilith typically takes the cunning traits from her father, which most mistake for evil. Just like her father, she's easily angered and doesn't take kindly to people who hurt or insult her little sister, or anyone else she cares about. She plays it tough on the outside, but secretly wishes to be accepted; she, as well as her sister, is very emotional.

Aristeia is Persephone's favorite for the exact same reason Lilith is Hades' favorite. Ari inherited Persephone's love for adventure and her wanderlust, as well as the inherit kindness that she possesses (which can sometimes, though not always, aid in calming her sister). Ari can be seen as a pushover, but if you harm or insult anyone she loves, she won't hesitate to retaliate. Though a polar opposite to her eldest sister in some ways, they're both identical in others.

Persephone had high hopes for both of her children, but because Ari took after her mother so much, Persephone tended to pressure Lilith more into being like her, causing a rift to form. She wanted Lili to spread her wings and travel around more. Lili did not take kindly to that, and did not enjoy having her life dictated, and thus ran away.

Hades, on the other hand, having adored Lili so much, started to pressure Ari to try and be more like her sister who left. He wanted Ari to plant her roots in the Underworld and pin herself there. Because of this, the two sisters had a period of self-exploration and strain between the two parents. Eventually, everything got sorted out, and bridges were mended between the girls and their parents. Both girls found different passions on the earth that made them stay to pursue them.

Hades and Persephone both were thrilled to have everything worked out, as they would always see their girls as their babies. Although it took some getting used to that their children would not be fitting the mold, they had planned for them, they couldn't be happier that their children found their place together. And Lili and Ari still go down to the Underworld to complete their godly duties.

"Are you sure the audience is ready for the rest?" Thaila raises an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I would want my children to hear the rest."

"You don't have kids." Clio rolls her eyes. "Thank Zeus."

"Regardless," Melpomene interjects, giving them the Mom glare. "The tale of Death and Inspiration is spun.


	2. Lilith's Start

Disclaimer: We do not own Greek Mythology or Harry Potter just the characters Lilith and Aristeia! Have fun reading!

It was good to be back at the one place I could be myself and that felt like home. Don't get me wrong I miss my actual home with my mom, dad, and sister. However, I needed to get away from my mother. She wants me to be someone I'm not. But, before I get into that, let me introduce myself.

My name is Lilith Delphinium. I am currently the professor of care of Non-Magical Creatures at Hogwarts. I happen to be the Eldest Child of Hades and Persephone. Yes, that is correct, my parents are gods who run the Underworld. I am the goddess of life and death. My job is to watch over souls and either bring the soul to their new body or to help their souls depart from their bodies and take them to my father.

I am the creator of dementors and werewolves and have dominion over them. I control the seasons of fall and winter when everything is dying. I am in charge of producing blood lust in humans. I also am the one who creates diseases and spreads them around the world. Lastly, I am the goddess of Tartarus. I guard the gates and forge the chains that contain the most evil of the gods.

I also have a twin sister. Her name is Aristeia Muse. She takes more after our mother. She is the goddess of literature and inspiration. She is the creator of vampires and thestrals. She has dominion over them as well as the seasons spring and summer.

When I say I am the daughter of Hades the image that comes to your mind is probably exactly how I look. I have long black to blue hair. Pale skin and have a love of the dark. My sister is the opposite of that she has white to lavender hair with a slightly darker complexion. My sister and I are polar opposites but at the same time we are almost identical. We have a revenge form and are easily angered; my form is long white hair with ice blue eyes. My sister has long black hair with ice blue eyes in her form. I am more like my father. I prefer to be in one place. I am dedicated to my job. I am set in my ways.

I gravitate towards the things of the dark. My sister, Ari, is a wandering spirit who cannot wait to explore new things. She loves all things new. She is also more laidback. Ari also loves the gray and light things of life. Many days we fight but we love each other very much.

My mother and I don't really get along. She wants me to be more free-spirited. I am more than happy to be rooted. It got to the point where my mother was pushing me to be told my father I could not take it anymore. I told him and my sister goodbye and I left. Not long after I left my twin left. She felt pressured by my dad to become more like me.

When I left, I went around the world to view the different wars and fight alongside different groups. I also went throughout the different time periods seeing how things change and how people never really change. I also had a few lovers across the years but never tied myself down to one man, creature, or god.

I created my first dark creature. I created the first werewolf. He was nothing like what they are now. I created a man that on the full moon turned completely into a wolf. Over the years people and wizards polluted my creation with poisons and potions that mixed the man and wolf. During this time, I lost myself in hatred for my mother that I wanted to hurt some of her favorite beings: humans. So, I created a creature that stole all happiness from them.

However, soon I became very anxious. I wanted a home, some place to settle down. I was not made to wander from place to place, unlike my sister who wanted to travel. Little did I know that my sister was getting to fulfill those dreams.

In my pursuit to find a home I found Hogwarts but long before it was a school. I met and became friends with the four founders of the school when they were first starting to plan the school. I quickly made friends with them. Though I must confess I had a particular liking for Slytherin. I was very glad when they actually started to build the school. I was finally getting my home as the four had asked me to stay and teach at the school. For many years I taught the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. During this time, I watched my friends slowly turn on one another and then pass away. The final straw was watching Salazar die.

After that I left and when throughout Europe most mortals remember this time for the Black Plague that I spread across the world. I was hurting and decided that everyone else should as well. After four years of spreading the plague I went dormant and just mourned the loss of my friends.


	3. Aristeia's Beginning

*Disclaimer: We do not own harry potter or Greek mythology just Ari and Lili*

Mom and Dad weren't expecting me, and trust me, neither was I! But then again, when do I ever do anything expected? That's why it came as a huge shock to my elder twin sister Lilith that I left home and went out to explore, fulfilling my wanderlust.

Never in a million years did she think I'd leave the nest and be anything less than what Father wanted me to be. What she doesn't know is that when she left Father placed all of his previous expectations that were being met through her onto me.

"You should put down roots," "Stay here at home, like your sister," "Try to keep yourself from exploring so much, it's better to be tied down with a solid place to call home." I can still hear him quipping in my ear about how Lilith was all of these things, and he just wished I'd put a little more effort into being more like her.

As the resident push-over, I put up with it for a while, but when Mother gave Lilith a similar treatment in her own way and sent her packing, I realized I had to figure out who I was. I couldn't let Father try to dictate who I would become.

Now, a proper introduction. I am Aristeia Muse, goddess of literature and inspiration. Your precious William Shakespeare? Van Gogh? Edgar Allan Poe? Leonardo Da Vinci? Beethoven? They were all paid a visit from me, given copious amounts of inspiration when they got on my good side and a plethora of artistic blocks when they couldn't mind their manners.

Upon my journeys all across the world, I've met many interesting people. I've discovered who I am, what I enjoy doing, even if that means Father doesn't agree with it. It was around this time that I inspired the humans to have a rebirth of ideas! If I could rethink my life and who I was, then they could too! It's a time people call the Renaissance.

Time passes in a glimpse as a goddess. It makes relationships with mortals painful, and thus I attempted to admire them from afar. Until Leia. Leia was a young witch who took great care in observation, and she saw me when I was certain no one would be paying attention.

Leia loved horses. If there were any other creature in the world that existed, she didn't know it, because horses were her world. From the rising of the sun until it set, she was around them. Training, riding, everything you could imagine. And that's how she met me.

When her fellow riders paid no heed, her eyes were focused solely on the tree I sat perched atop. And when she approached me and learned of who I was, she never failed to seek me out.

Leia lived long and I made sure to inspire her for all the days of her life. But, as Father has taught Lilith and I many times, "Death waits for no one."


End file.
